Volkihar Attitude Adjustment
|version= |location=Castle Volkihar |nexus-id= |sw-id=203001031 |moddb= |external= |mod-wiki= }} Attitude Adjustment was created by DiGiTaL CLeaNeR. Its sole purpose is to make the Volkihar Clan vampires from non-essential and killable by the Dragonborn who has chosen to become a vampire through Harkon's dark gift. Location The spell tome is located inside Castle Volkihar. Once the Dragonborn has completed the quest Kindred Judgement and walks in and out of the Volkihar Keep (Castle Volkihar's Main Guild Hall), this mod will enable on it's own prompting the Dragonborn to get the spell tome inside Harkon's Cathedral where the final boss fight took place. It can be found just after entering the Cathedral on a shelf to the right of the threshold of the main door. Requirements *Must have installed. *Finished Kindred Judgement (The main Dawnguard questline) *Made for those who chose the vampire side of the Dawnguard questline. When the Dawnguard side is chosen, the vampires are already marked as non essential. Usage To learn the spell "Attitude Adjustment", go to the Dragonborn's inventory > Books > spell tome Attitude Adjustment. Double click on it. Then look for the spell just learned in the Dragonborn's magic menu: Magic's > Restoration > Attitude Adjustment. Equip it like any other spell, aim at the target and zap them. If it's a volkihar vampire hanging out in the Guild Hall/Keep, they will no longer be essential and can be killed. The NPC will think it's been healed, so they will be delighted when they are zapped with the spell. To resurrect said vampire after killing them, open the console (tilde key ~ while ingame), click on his/her corpse and type Resurrect, then hit Enter on the keyboard. If it doesn't work, the Dragonborn must be sure to click on the volkihar vampire and not the floor. A prid id will then be seen on the top of the console. Simply click the same thing again to get rid of the prid id and resume being able to use the console normally (hit the tilde key again to exit the console). This spell only works on the Volkihar Vampires. No other NPC's can be affected by it, so it can't break Skyrim. Simply put, anyone who would make a mod of this kind without some safeguards would be irresponsible. Volkihar Radiant Quests *Amulets of Night Power: Retrieve the Amulets of Night Power. (radiant) *Ancient Power: Retrieve vampire parts from varied locations around Skyrim. (radiant) *Culling the Beast: Kill the thin-blooded vampires. (radiant) *Deceiving the Herd: Frame the Dawnguard for murder. (radiant) *The Hunt: Kill the Dawnguard spy. (radiant) *New Allegiances: Turn the target into a vampire. (radiant) *Protecting the Bloodline: Destroy a vampire before it turns its allies. (radiant) *Rings of Blood Magic: Retrieve the Ring of the Erudite and the Ring of The Beast. (radiant) *Destroying the Dawnguard: Kill the Dawnguard leaders. (This quest activates if you successfully completed Kindred Judgement and several other radiant quests.) *The Gift: Turn your spouse into a creature of the night. More information on radiant quests here. Bugs WARNING: It is recommended that the Dragonborn complete all the radiant quests listed above under description before using the spell. Otherwise the Dragonborn might not get some of the rewards from them. Or just use the "Resurrect" console command (as described under description) after you've had your fun. Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux